


Living it up

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crushes, Implied/referenced crime, M/M, M/M/M, Pining, Teencast, rebel youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Trott was always secretive about what he did with his free time, so Ross was shocked when he invited him to spend the weekend with him. When he excepted he different wasn't planning on also spending the weekend with local violent delinquent, Alex Smith.





	Living it up

It took a long time for Ross to accept he was gay, spent years trying to ignore it, but it just wasn’t something he could fight, in the end, he had to face the facts. He was gay, and that's fine, great even. Just not something he really went around telling people. One day he hoped to be out, able to be himself without having to worry, but today wasn’t that day. With well-meaning but narrow-minded parents, and the stuffy catholic private school they sent him to he just knew  
it would cause more problems than it was worth. He was fine with no one knowing, why should anyone know about his sexuality. He just wishes Trott would make it a little easier on him.

He’s had a crush on Trott for years, long before he was willing to accept it, and it had only grown with time. Trott was the kind of guy that seemed to have it all. Intelligent, athletic, funny and horribly, maddeningly attractive. It was unfair, how was Ross just meant to ignore someone like him. Maybe it would be easier if Trott would just ignore him like he used to, but over the recent year they had somehow become rather close friends, and really it was starting to drive Ross insane.

Despite them being friends Ross didn’t see Trott much outside of school. He’s gone over to his house to study a few times, but other than that Trott tends to keep his life outside of school very private, never even really talking about what he does with his spare time. That’s why ross was so shocked when Trott seemingly out of the blue invited him to stay the weekend with him. Ross excepted in a heartbeat, his excitement only growing as Friday got closer and closer. 

Trott hadn’t told him what they were going to be doing that weekend, only grinning and saying it would be a surprise when asked. So Ross just packed some clothes, deliberately packing what he looked best in. Which he knew was pointless, he was sure Trott was straight, but it didn’t hurt to look good. He also woke up early Friday morning, spending the extra time trying to calm the building nerves in his chest. It hadn’t worked, and for the rest of the day, he was distracted and jittery. Heart racing as the end of the day grew closer. 

Trott had waited for him at the exit to the school after the last class, smiling when he saw Ross. 

“ready to head out?” He asked, pulling his car keys out of his pocket and spinning them around his finger. 

“I think so. Are you finally going to tell me what's going on.” Ross asked.

“Nope,” Trott said simply, giving Ross a wide grin before leading Ross though the parking lot. Past where he normally parked and all the way to the furthest back almost completely unused corner, where his car sat. Someone was leaning against the hood. 

Ross’s heart seemed to stop in his chest as the got closer. He recognized the man casually standing by trott’s car, local violent delinquents Alex Smith. He’d never ran into smith himself, thank god, but the man's reputation precedes him. There were countless stories of theft, vandalism, and assault that followed him, including one from Ross’s own cousin. Who had apparently once tried to start shit with smith, then got his nose and left arm broken. His cousin had been so terrified after that he’d flat out refused to say who did it to him or press charges, but everyone knew. There was only one person in town who did that kind of shit. 

Ross stopped, shoving his hand out in front of Trott to stop him from moving forward. Eyes flicking around looking for anyone to help. They were tucked far enough back that he’s not sure anyone could see them. He was probably planning on mugging them Ross a thought. Maybe steal Trott’s car too. Whatever it was they should turn and run before it happens. Though much to his horror Trott just laughed, stepping around Ross. 

”You know you shouldn’t be waiting outside the building like that. Someone’s going to call the cops.” Trott said.

“I'm not doing anything wrong!” Smith said defensively. And then with wide eyes, Ross watched as Trott walked straight up to smith, grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Been too long.” Trott sighed when he pulled back. 

“Way too long. Your parent's fucking suck.” Smith said in agreement. Then finally glanced over trotts shoulder at Ross, who was standing completely frozen in shock. “We’ve got a looky-loo.” He muttered to Trott, who pushed back. 

“Ah yeah. Sorry. That’s Ross, we’re taking him with us this weekend. Ross this is Smith .” Trott said. Laughing a little when he saw the look on Ross’s face but not reacting otherwise. 

“Is he now? You sure the pretty boy can handle it.” Smith grinned wolfishly at Ross. Something predatory and wild in his eyes. For a moment Ross felt like turning tail and running. Then he heard Trott scoff, reaching up and smacking smith on the back of his head. 

“Quit it. Play nice.” He said firmly. Smith scoffed but stopped looking at Ross like he wanted to eat him. “He’s all bark no bite. Don’t worry about it.” Trott reassured. Ross really had to disagree, his cousin still couldn’t use that arm the same. But then his eyes meet trotts, and his heart fluttered in his chests 

“I’ll be fucking fine mate,” Ross said with forced confadnave, making himself to look right into smith’s eyes. The other man laughed loudly, walking over to put an arm around ross’s shoulder. 

“Guess we’ll see about that, how long you can last,” Smith said, a threading edge in his voice that made Ross twitch nervously. Caught between wanting to go with the flow to impress Trott and wanting to get away from the delinquent. 

“He’s just talking game. He’s got no clue what we’re doing this weekend.” Trott laughed, leaning against the side of the car watching them. “Smith, get in the damn car Before someone sees us with you.” He Said. 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your squeaky clean reputations.” Smith rolled his eyes but let go of Ross, getting into the passenger seat of trotts car. 

“ I know he can be a lot. But he really is harmless, he’s just fucking around.” Trott said to Ross, setting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We're going to have fun this weekend. I’ll keep him on a leash. But I get it if it’s too much for you.” Trott said. Ross’s mind got hung up on the leash comment for a moment because while Trott definitely meant it metaphorically, it sent a Ross mental image that made him mouth go A little dry. 

“I-I want to go. He doesn't intimidate me” Ross lied. And Trott smiled wide.

“This is going to be fucking fantastic,” Trott promised, slapping Ross once on the back before walking to the other side of the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Ross took a brief moment to collect himself. So Trott was friends with Alex Smith… maybe more than friends. And maybe Trott was a little less straight then he’d always presumed. That’s good, this is all good, and fine, he could handle this. He took a few shaky breaths, forcing himself to calm before throwing open the back door, and getting inside the car.


End file.
